Believe In Love
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Aku mencintaimu wahai kekasihku, sebelum kita berdekatan, sejak pertama kulihat engkau. Aku tahu ini adalah takdir. Kita akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita. Jangan menangis, Kekasihku… Janganlah menangis dan berbahagialah, karena kita diikat bersama dalam cinta -Khahlil Gibran- HunHan ff/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author : saya BIBA**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris**

**rated : M**

**WARNING : OOC, rated M! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY, jalan cerita aneh, memuakkan**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama mereka buat dimasukin ke ff gajelas saya ini.**

**Summary : kini aku percaya pada cinta, dan itu semua karenamu**

**a/n : huhuhu.. saya balik lagi setelah lama gak posting. Ada yang kangen? (readers : KAGAK!) Sebenernya ini adalah FF pengalih perhatian (?) kenapa disebut gitu, karena biar saya bisa nyelesain FF Your Happiness, satu FF KaiDo (yang draftnya di computer saya kehapus, untung aja saya punya salinannya di draft email, tapi Cuma sampe bagian satu. Ribet? Abaikan) dan juga FF TaoRis NC. Fufufu..**

**oke, hutang FF saya ke kalian banyak. Maafkan aku.. pukul saja kalo mau, pukul! Seperti biasa saya minta reviewnya untuk memperbaiki kualitas menulis saya yang acak-acakan bin ancur ini. Dan juga saya minta do'anya supaya bisa masuk SMAN, UNASnya lancar, pengawasnya baik (kalo bisa pengawasnya yang yaoi gitu) NAnya 40,00. Kenapa saya minta do'a? karena kalo saya nggak masuk SMAN saya bakal dimasukin di asrama CEWEK! Bayangkan! Entar waktu nulis FF saya makin dikit. Dan yang paling parah, DISANA GAK ADA YAOI! Oh ya saya juga minta do'a supaya saya bisa nyelesain semua FF saya yang ancur banget. Reviewnya ditungguuuuu..**

* * *

Anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa menangis saat ayahnya dengan kasar menjambak rambutnya. "JIKA KAU TIDAK MELAYANI MEREKA, JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA HIDUP LEBIH LAMA!" teriak ayah anak itu tepat di wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya untuk menahan tangis, tidak mau ayahnya berbuat lebih kasar dari ini. Ia takut.

"b-baik.."

"hapus air matamu! Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis. Layani mereka dengan baik, atau kau akan mati." kata ayah anak itu dengan suara yang lebih pelan, namun terdapat ancaman yang serius di dalamnya.

"b-baik."

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Xi Luhan, ia masih berumur 14 tahun. Anak laki-laki malang itu dipaksa ayahnya untuk bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu para pria hidung belang yang menyukai sesama jenis di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat belia. Ya, dengan kata lain ia dipaksa menjadi seorang pelacur.

"kau sangat manis sayang, Ayahmu sangat hebat bisa mempunyai anak sepertimu." pria hidung belang itu meraih dagu Luhan dan berniat mencium pipinya. Namun Luhan dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu.

"sebaiknya kau menurut bocah kecil. Akan kubayar kau berapapun untuk malam ini." Luhan hanya terdiam, ia takut. Ia tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan pria hidung belang ini selanjutnya. Karena membayangkannya saja Luhan merasa mual.

Tiba-tiba pria hidung belang itu menyambar bibir Luhan dan melumatnya kasar. Sesekali menggigitnya agak keras. Luhan berusaha memberontak namun kekuatan pria ini terlalu besar dibanding dengan kekuatannya. Luhan hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Sekarang ia telah kotor.

Air mata tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari mata indahnya, mengiringi setiap perlakuan tak pantas yang dilakukan pria hidung belang itu terhadapnya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan harga dirinya, toh sudah hancur berkeping-keping kan?

"kurasa ini cukup.." pria hidung belang itu melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas tubuh polos Luhan yang hanya terbalut oleh selimut tebal. Ia terdiam tak menjawab pria itu. Ia terlalu sibuk meratapi keadaannya, tatapan matanya kosong kehilangan sinarnya bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesuciannya. Air matanya tak pernah mau berhenti jatuh di pipinya, melukiskan dengan jelas apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat itu.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah pria hidung belang itu keluar, tiba-tiba ayah Luhan masuk dan langsung menjambak rambut Luhan sehingga ia kesakitan. "ayah.. S-sakit."

"siapa suruh kau melayani tamu pertamamu dengan menangis ha?"

_'plak'_

satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Luhan memberi bercak merah yang cukup jelas disana. "Jika kau lakukan itu lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" dihempaskannya Luhan dalam sekali hentakan yang cukup keras ke lantai.

Luhan menangis dalam diam saat ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Tubuhnya seketika merosot begitu saja menyentuh dinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Tangisnya semakin tak terkendali dan sesekali ia memukul dirinya sendiri. "hiks.. Kenapa aku lemah? Aku kotor.. Hiks.. Ibu, aku kotor..." suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan. Terdengar ada amarah, kecewa, sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam suara paraunya. Luhan segera berdiri dan menyalakan shower. Ia menggosok tubuhnya kasar hingga menciptakan bercak merah di beberapa bagian. "hiks.. Aku kotor! Kenapa tak mau hilang? Sial!" ia terus menggosok tubuhnya kasar tanpa henti. Tak memperdulikan luka lecet di kulit porselennya yang sempurna.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan tak bisa membersihkan dirinya yang sudah kotor. Luhan tersenyum pahit, "aku tetap kotor sampai kapanpun.."

hari berganti hari Luhan sangat memikirkan ancaman serius yang dilontarkan ayahnya tempo hari. Ia mulai berusaha bermanja-manja kepada tamu yang datang padanya meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya ia membenci apa yang ia lakukan. Ia merasa semakin hina kedudukannya saat ini, harga dirinya hancur begitu saja.

Di balik senyuman itu ada tangis di dalamnya. Tak pernah ia menunjukkan rasa sedihnya kepada tamu yang datang. Ia masih ingin hidup, meskipun dalam keadaan hina.

Hampir 5 tahun Luhan menjadi seorang pria panggilan para kaum gay. Sampai akhirnya ayahnya meninggal karena tertabrak. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling ditunggu Luhan, ia tahu ayahnya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Namun Luhan tak memperdulikan hal itu, ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari lubang hitam ini. Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di dunia prostitusi dan memulai hidup baru di Korea. Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan buruk yang terjadi saat ia tinggal di Cina.

Di sana ia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan toko kue yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Kris, seorang warga negara Cina yang sekarang berada di Korea. Luhan menganggapnya seorang yang sangat baik, tak pernah ia mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu. Dan akhirnya? Luhan mulai terbuai dengan sikap manis Kris.

Hari ini Kris mengajak Luhan ke cafe. "apa yang perlu kau bicarakan, Kris?"

"sebenarnya baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Sungguh..." Kris terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "...ah aku terlalu berbelit-belit. Gege, sejujurnya aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata romantis ya?"

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah memerah. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. "Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin kau tau. Jika kau ingin menjauhiku, jauhilah. Aku tak keberatan." sambung Kris dengan nada sedih.

"tidak.. A-aku juga mencintaimu, Kris. Sungguh."

"sungguh?" tanya Kris untuk meyakinkan dirinya apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "ya, aku mencintaimu."

setelah hari itu Luhan semakin mencintai Kris. Ia selalu merasa nyaman saat ia ada di samping Kekasihnya ini. Selalu menjadi salah tingkah saat Kris melakukan hal-hal romantis kepadanya, bahkan mereka tinggal satu atap sekarang. Luhan sangat mempercayai Kris sepenuhnya. Tapi semua perlakuan manis Kris padanya, sesungguhnya adalah awal dari mimpi buruk Luhan...

"Kris, kau membawaku kemana?" Luhan menatap Kris penasaran. Kris tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Lurus ke depan dan terus menggandeng Luhan. Kris membawanya ke hotel yang cukup mewah.

"Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Kris tak menjawab.

Kris membawa Luhan di hadapan seorang pria paruh baya berbadan gempal di salah satu kamar hotel yang cukup elite. "ini yang kujanjikan. Cepat berikan uangnya padaku!" pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan memberikan Kris satu koper sedang berisi uang yang dijanjikan.

"Kris, si-siapa dia? Aku tak mengerti." wajah Luhan kini terlihat sangat ketakutan, entah mengapa bayangan tentang masa lalunya kembali berputar-putar dipikirannya seperti sebuah potongan-potongan adengan film.

"bersenang-senanglah. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padanya.. Gege, sebaiknya kau layani Tuan Choi dengan baik. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"t-tunggu.. Kris.." saat Luhan berniat mengejar Kris tangannya ditahan oleh pria paruh baya itu. "sebaiknya kau tetap disini, manis."

"lepas!"

"ternyata kau galak juga ya?" pria itu menatap mesum ke arah Luhan yang berusaha berontak. "kubilang lepas!"

pria itu secara paksa menghempaskan tubuh luhan ke kasur yang berukuran besar. Segera ia menahan tubuh Luhan dan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Luhan dengan paksa. "lepas! Brengsek!" Luhan tak berhenti memberontak, namun apa daya kekuatan pria ini terlalu besar. Saat ini ia mencari-cari waktu disaat si pria paruh baya ini lengah.

Tanpa melepas cengkramannya, pria itu mengambil seutas tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Luhan. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

pria itu tak menjawab dan terus saja mengikat tangan Luan. Tak hanya itu, kaki Luhanpun diikat pula. Masing-masing diikat diujung kasur. "saatnya bersenang-senang." pria itu mengambil sebutir kapsul dari dalam laci yang tak jauh dari kasur. Segera pria itu membuka paksa mulut Luhan dan mencekoki Luhan dengan kapsul itu. Mau tidak mau kapsul itu masuk ke tubuh Luhan, pria paruh baya itu mulai melancarkan aksi kotornya..

Kris segera membawa Luhan ke rumah mereka (lebih tepatnya rumah Kris) namun keadaan Luhan masih belum pulih betul dari pingsannya setelah diperkosa oleh pria hidung.

Setelah berada di rumah Kris, ia segera membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya. Tak berniat melakukan apa-apa memang dan ia segera meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum sadar.

"bagaimana kemarin? Kata Tuan Choi kau menikmatinya."

"kau brengsek, Kris!" satu tamparan keras Luhan di pipi Kris cukup membuat Kris kesakitan. "...Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau tega menjualku ha?" Kris tersenyum meremehkan, pelahan ia memojokkan Luhan hingga ujung ruangan.

Tangannya mengunci Luhan agar tidak bisa kabur. "dengar, tak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini, Xi Luhan. cinta adalah omong kosong..." ucap Kris tepat di telinga Luhan. "...Kau terlalu bodoh. Dan bekerjalah padaku atau jika tidak kau akan mati."

Krispun menyerang leher Luhan sebagai sasaran lumatannya. "lepas! Argh!" Kris menggigit kasar leher mulus Luhan yang membuat Luhan kesakitan.

"Kris, lepas!" tangan Luhanpun dikunci oleh kedua tangan Kris agar Luhan tak bisa kabur atau memberontak. Hal yang sangat dibenci Luhan adalah, mengapa ia terlalu lemah? Ia seorang pria bukan? Tak ada pria selemah dia.

Dengan paksa Kris membuka celana Luhan dan mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan. "j-jangan laku- ARGH!" Luhan berteriak keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya tanpa pelumas.

"s-sakit.. H-hentikan.. Hiks.. Kumohon.." Kris tak mengindahkan permohonan Luhan dan tetap menggenjot miliknya untuk masuk ke lubang Luhan lebih dalam. "K-Kris.. Hiks.. Argh! H-hentikan.." Luhan hanya bisa memohon dan memelas kepada Kris untuk tak melakukannya lebih jauh. Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan 'in-out'nya saat ia merasa mulai mencapai puncaknya, tanpa sadar Kris merobek lubang sempit Luhan hingga berdarah. Membuat Luhan semakin kesakitan dibuatnya.

"k-kris.. Kumohon.. Hentikan a-aku akan.. Bekerja untukmu." Luhan susah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu saat Kris memperkosanya. Kris tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- di hadapan Luhan dan berhenti memperkosa Luhan. Ia menepuk pipi Luhan dan berkata, "anak baik, kau bisa bekerja mulai besok. Carilah pelangganmu sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika dalam sehari kau tak mendapatkan uang satu juta won, maka kau akan tau akibatnya."

**TBC**

* * *

**REVIEWnya ditunggu :***


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah hampir setahun Luhan -kembali- masuk dalam dunia prostitusi di bawah paksaan Kris. Tak sulit baginya untuk mengikat para hidung belang ke dalam pesonanya. Bahkan beberapa pejabat negara kerap mengunjunginya dan menawarkan imbalan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit demi mendapatkan tubuh Luhan.

Namun hasil jerih payah itu tak sepenuhnya masuk ke kantong Luhan. 70 persen (tidak, bahkan 85 persen) diambil oleh sang mucikari, Kris. Dan Luhan hanya mengambil sisanya. Tak adil? Memang!

Bermanja-manja dan bertingkah manis pada pelanggannya sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari Luhan. Namun jauh di dasar hatinya, ia selalu mengutuk diri sendiri atas perbuatan kotor yang ia lakukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia seakan-akan tidak mampu untuk memberontak keluar dari dunia hitam yang menyesatkannya. Tapi perlu digaris bawahi, tidak mampu keluar dari dunia prostitusi bukan berarti ia lelaki yang lemah. Justru mungkin sebaliknya.

Bayangkan jika kalian ada di posisi Luhan saat ini. Mampukah kalian bertahan seperti Luhan? Cobaan yang kian hari kian berat. Ia harus dicampakkan dan dijual oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Jadi sepantasnya ia disebut sebagai lelaki yang kuat bukan?

* * *

pagi itu sinar matahari terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan tahtanya atas bumi ini. Namun kehangatan sang surya seakan tak mampu menembus hati seorang insan di luar sana.

"kau dapatkan berapa?" tanya Kris sambil menyalakan satu batang rokok, kemudian ia menghisapnya.

"hanya tujuhratus limapuluh ribu won.." dengan rasa takut Luhan menyerahkan hasil kerjanya kemarin malam pada Kris. Ia tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan jika target per harinya tak dipenuhi. Luhan sangat tahu betul.

Kris berhenti menghisap rokoknya dan beralih menatap uang yang diberikan Luhan. "hanya segini?" Luhan mengangguk, ia siap jika harus dihukum oleh Kris sekarang.

"buka tanganmu!"

"a-apa?"

"kubilang BUKA TANGANMU!"

Luhan membuka tangannya sedikit ragu, Kris yang sudah terlanjur kesal kini menarik tangan Luhan dan menaruh ujung rokoknya yang masih menyala di telapak tangan Luhan.

"Argh! Hentikan!" Luhan berusaha memberontak namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kris agar tetap berada di cengkramannya.

"kau tau apa kesalahanmu kan?" Luhan menjerit kesakitan saat Kris mulai memelintir batang rokok yang ada di genggaman Kris. Dan sialnya ujung rokok itu masih berada di tangan Luhan. Air mata yang jatuh kiranya tak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Luhan.

"Kris.. Hentikan.."

Kris tersenyum sinis, "ini pelajaran bagimu, Xi Luhan..." Kris mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Luhan dan menjilatnya sekejap. "...bukankah ini hukuman pertamamu? Jadi kuharap kesalahan ini tidak terulang lagi."

bersamaan dengan keluarnya kalimat itu dari mulut Kris, ia memelintir rokoknya kasar di telapak tangan Luhan hingga apinya mati. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang tengah.

Sekejam apapun Kris menyiksanya, hati Luhan tetap mencintai Kris. Katakan jika Luhan bodoh, tapi ini masalah perasaan. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendikte Luhan dengan siapa ia harus mencintai. Ini haknya.

Terkadang ia berharap Kris menyayanginya seperti dulu lagi. Tapi saat ini kurasa itu hal yang mustahil.

di sisi lain terlihat anak lelaki yang membawa beberapa kardus besar dan seorang pria paruh baya yang membantunya. Kemudian mereka memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis.

"tuan Kim, kau boleh pulang." kata anak lelaki itu saat mereka sudah memasuki rumahnya. "tapi, tuan muda..."

"aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Pulanglah."

"b-baik, tuan muda."

setelah pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai supir pribadi anak lelaki itu pergi, ia memutuskan untuk memulai menata ulang rumah barunya. "baiklah Oh Sehun, mari kita mulai. Tapi dari mana dulu hah? Rumah ini jauh lebih luas dari yang kubayangkan." kata anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat betapa luas rumah barunya itu.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas seperti yang dibayangkan. Rumah bergaya minimalis, berlantai dua, dan mempunya 3 kamar. Cocok untuk yang berkeluarga. Tapi terlalu luas untuk orang yang ingin tinggal sendiri bukan?

Sehun meninggalkan beberapa tumpukan kardus di ruang tengah dan mulai melihat-lihat isi rumah barunya.

Ruangan demi ruangan ia telusuri namun tak ada satupun ruangan yang dapat memikat hatinya. Atau dengan kata lain Sehun menganggap ruangan-ruangan itu biasa. Tak ada yang spesial.

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai 2, melihat kamar yang akan ia tempati di sana. Tak jauh beda, ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan kamarnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah atau jenuh setelah berkeliling rumah yang dianggapnya luas itu, ia memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan luar dari balkon kamarnya.

Sejauh ini tak ada yang menarik, semua biasa saja. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Sehun tertuju pada sebuah obyek.

Obyek yang terlalu indah untuk dideskripsikan.

Sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah seperti ini, tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Tidak kepada siapapun ia melakukan hal memalukan itu, kecuali pada seorang yang mempesona di hadapannya.

Terlalu besarkah pesona sang obyek hingga membuat Oh Sehun yang angkuh menjadi bertekuk lutut atas keindahannya? Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti.

* * *

Saat Luhan akan beranjak dari balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sempat menoleh ke beberapa arah, namun tak ada siapapun, yang ada hanya jalanan sepi di pagi hari. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikir Luhan.

Hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya tertuju pada arah jam 11. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang anak lelaki yang sedang asyik memperhatikannya dari balkon rumah anak itu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Luhan meliriknya sebentar lalu kali ini ia benar-benar meninggalkan balkon dan masuk ke kamarnya. "paling-paling ia menginginkan tubuhku seperti yang lain. Memuakkan." cibir Luhan sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Dalam keadaan masih terpejam ia berusaha meraba bekas luka yang tadi dibuat Kris. Masih terasa perih. Namun luka di hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Luhan berusaha tak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Mengingat kemarin malam ia sama sekali tidak tidur karena harus melayani seorang pria yang telah menipunya. Dengan iming-iming 5 juta won Luhanpun mau melayani pria itu semalam suntuk.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Setelah mereka selesai dan Luhan meminta imbalan atas pelayanannya yang menakjubkan, si pria penipu itu malah memberinya 750 ribu won. Jauh dari yang dijanjikan pria itu bukan?

Dan karena itu Luhan mendapat hukuman dari Kris. "dasar pria tua brengsek! Semua karena kau!" kalimat itu terluncur dari bibir Luhan saat ia mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

"bangun!"

"apa kau tuli Xi Luhan? Kubilang BANGUN!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar seseorang membentaknya. Dengan sedikit kesadaran, ia mampu melihat Kris ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan geram.

"K-kris.. Argh!" Kris menjambak rambut Luhan sampai ia menengadah karenanya.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur ha? Cepat bekerja! Dan jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi!"

"t-tapi aku..."

"tak ada tapi. Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan hidup ya? Baiklah aku bersedia menjadi malaikat mautmu."

"tidak! Aku... Baiklah, aku akan bekerja." Kris melepaskan cengramannya di rambut Luhan dan beralih meraih tengkuk Luhan untuk mengecupnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang lembut. Namun Luhan tahu, kecupan itu tak berarti apapun. Apa lagi cinta. Itu sangat mustahil mengingat betapa Kris membencinya. Luhan tersenyum miris.

"anak baik."

* * *

TOKTOKTOK

"oh ayolah, seseorang datang ke rumah baruku dengan keadaannya yang masih berantakan. Sial!" gerutu Sehun saat ia mendengar pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak dari kegiatannya -menata ulang rumahnya setelah tadi ia puas melihat tetangga barunya dari balkon- dan beralih membukakan pintu. Meskipun ia sedang malas.

"YAK! Oh Sehun! Kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk ha?! Aku khawatir tau!" Sehun kaget saat melihat sahabatnya mengomel di depan rumahnya.

"hei! Aku baru pindah rumah! Wajar jika aku tidak masuk sekolah."

"dan parahnya kau tidak memberitahuku. Kejam!"

"eh? Kenapa kau jadi marah Kim Jongin? Oke baiklah aku minta maaf."

"kenapa katamu? Kenapa?! Karena aku sahabatmu! Kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini. Kau kejam Sehun-ah, kau tega!" kata sahabat Sehun yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf. Sebaiknya kau masuk, aku jadi tidak enak hati kalau tetangga baruku mendengarnya." kata Sehun sambil menarik Jongin untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam, amarah Jonginpun mereda dan kini ia hanya terpaku melihat rumah baru sahabatnya.

"Jongin-ah, mau minum apa? Jus jeruk? Air putih? Teh? Atau apa?" Jongin tak menjawab.

"Jongin-ah?"

"ah?! Iya?"

"mau minum apa? Dari tadi kau melamun ya?"

"hehe.. Maaf, eumm.. Aku ingin air putih dingin saja."

"oh, baiklah." Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air putih dingin. Sialnya, ia lupa jika di dalam kulkasnya belum terisi apapun. Termasuk air dingin.

"eum.. Jongin-ah, ini kan rumah baru..." kata Sehun dari dalam dapur.

"...isi kulkasku juga belum ada. Karena kebetulan kau ada di sini, bisakah kau membantuku berbelanja makanan? Setelah itu aku akan meneraktirmu makan deh. Ya? Mau ya?"

"..."

"Jongin-ah?" Sehun mulai khawatir karena Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jangan-jangan ia mati? Pikir Sehun. Tapi buru-buru ia coret sprekulasi bodohnya itu, mengingat tak mungkin Jongin yang keren mati konyol di rumahnya. Mustahil.

Iapun menghampiri Jongin yang seingatnya ada di ruang tamu.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau ikut? YAK! Kenapa kau malah tidur di sofaku? Dan hapus air liurmu! Menjijikkan!"

"heungh? Hehe maaf Sehun-ah, sofamu telah menggodaku untuk tidur diatasnya. Jadi, salahkan dia!" sejenak Jongin tersenyum aneh dan segera bangun dari posisinya kemudian menatap Sehun sedikit sinis.

"oh ya, tadi kau bilang aku ngiler? Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah NGILER SAAT TIDUR!"

"hehehe baiklah, maaf. Ayo pergi berbelanja!"

"ha? Apa?"

"temani aku berbelanja! Kulkasku kosong."

"oh baiklah, asal ada imbalannya untuk itu."

Sehun teringat tentang sesuatu, tentang sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Chanyeol tidak ikut ke rumahku?"

"tidak, hari ini ia ada janji dengan seseorang, mungkin dengan kekasihnya."

"tunggu!"

"apa lagi?"

"sekarang kan jam sebelas pagi, kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini masih jam-jam sekolah." Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"kau lupa sekarang hari sabtu ya? Bukankah setiap sabtu pulang sekolah jam sepuluh? Kau pikun!" kata Jongin sambil mengetuk kepala Sehun yang entah berisi apa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya nyengir kuda. Dan itu menyeramkan untuk Jongin.

* * *

Luhan masih kesal atas perlakuan Kris saat membangunkannya dengan paksa, tak tahukah Kris jika ia lelah? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak mempunyai daya yang lebih untuk melawan perlakuan Kris.

Hari ia mendapat agenda dari Kris untuk 'menjamu' salah seorang anak pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea, sebenarnya Luhan merasa sedikit gugup karena baru kali ini ia harus melayani klien yang masih bersekolah. Dan sekarang Luhan mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum pergi ke hotel yang sudah dijanjikan. Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, ia mulai meninggalkan rumah (Kris) dan langsung menuju hotel.

"Kris sialan!" umpatnya saat akan keluar dari rumahnya.

Saat Luhan keluar, ia sempat berpapasan dengan tetangganya -yang tadi memandanginya di balkon. Dan Luhan baru sadar jika itu adalah tetangga barunya. Karena ia belum pernah melihat sebelumnya.

Tetangga barunya terlihat bersama teman sebayanya yang masih memakai seragam SMA.

Luhan segera beranjak saat ia menyadari bahwa ia ada janji dengan klien. Luhan tidak mau telat. Akhirnya iapun menuju ke halte bus terdekat untuk mencapai hotel yang dijanjikan. Benar-benar merepotkan, pikirnya.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, Luhan akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia segera mencari klien-nya dengan ciri-ciri mempunyai tinggi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Kris, rambutnya dicat coklat almond, dan mempunyai senyum yang Khas. Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya itulah sedikit info dari Kris.

"hei!"

Luhan menoleh, "dia.." pikirnya, kemudian ia segera menghampiri orang itu.

"kau terlambat."

"maaf."

"tapi karena kau manis, aku akan memaafkanmu. Eumm.. Setidaknya servismu baik saat di ranjang." kata Klien Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya. Benar kata Kris, senyumannya khas.

"saya mengerti, Park Chanyeol-sshi."

"jangan panggil aku seformal itu, lagipula kau lebih tua dariku. Panggil saja Chanyeol. Ah, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati manisnya tubuhmu."

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin masih asyik berbelanja di super market. Ya, sesekali mereka berdebat tentang apa saja yang harus dibeli dan apa yang tidak. "hei, Jongin-ah!"

"hhm."

"kau tadi melihat tetanggaku? Yang tadi sempat berpapasan dengan kita." kata Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus snack.

"oh yang tadi?" wajah Jongin yang semula ceria kini menjadi sedikit masam. Ya, ia sangat ingat betul dengan tetangga baru Sehun. Dan ia kesal karena Sehun menatap tetangganya seperti itu. Baru petama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun menatap seseorang dengan tatapan yang biasa dilontarkan untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jika ia boleh jujur, ia ingin Sehun menatapnya seperti itu. Tidak menatapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, namun orang yang memiliki arti spesial di hati Sehun. Ya, Jongin sudah lama menyukai Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak pernah tahu itu.

"menurutku dia dingin, sinis, dan sombong. Lihat saja tatapannya, ingin kutampar rasanya." lanjut Jongin.

"tapi menurutku dia cantik, tapi aku merasa dia mempunyai sisi misterius. Dia penuh misteri bagiku." Sehun tersenyum dan sedikit membayangkan wajah tetangganya.

"Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kita segera membayar semua ini di kasir."

Dalam hati Jongin ia bertekad, Sehun akan menjadi miliknya, Sehun harus mencintainya. Apapun caranya tak masalah. Asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan hati Sehun.

* * *

Lusanya Sehun sudah kembali bersekolah seperti biasa..

"ya! Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa hari sabtu kau tidak ke rumah baruku ha? Aku sudah memberimu alamatnya bukan?" tanya Sehun saat ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

Chanyeol malah tersenyum aneh dan menyuruh Sehun mendekat kepadanya. "hehe maaf, kau tahu? Sabtu kemarin aku sangat senang."

"kenapa?"

"aku mendapat servis dari primadona yang pernah dibicarakan teman kakaku."

"primadona? Servis? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya kesal, "bertarung di atas ranjang maksudku! Kau mengerti?"

"MWO?! K-kau bertarung? Apa kau terluka?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sambil berdecak. Bagaimana bisa di usia Sehun yang sudah besar ia tidak mengetahui 'this and that'? Menurut Chanyeol, Sehun adalah anak lelaki yang payah, ia terlalu polos untuk ukuran anak berumur 17 tahun.

Di usia Chanyeol yang baru 17 tahun saja ia sudah pernah melakukan seks dengan pacar-pacarnya terdahulu. Melihat film dan majalah porno sudah lumrah baginya.

Apa Sehun yang memang terlalu polos?

"aduuh.. Gampangnya, aku telah membuat anak dengan si Primadona itu. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk tanda ia baru paham, "APA?!"

"ssshh! Diam!"

"k-kau? Maksudmu kau berhubungan seks dengan.. Dengan.. Dengan.." kata Sehun sedikit berbisik.

"tapi kau tahu, dia sangat manis. Apalagi saat ia meneriakkan namaku, suaranya yang seksi membuatku bergairah. Keringatnya yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, oh ya Tuhaaan.. Dia begitu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pria." kata Chanyeol sambil memasang senyuman anehnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menatap aneh sahabatnya. Tapi tunggu, ia baru bilang apa?

"KAU MELAKUKAN DENGAN PRI-mmpphh! Pmmhh!" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya buru-buru dibungkam oleh Chanyeol.

"sssh! Diam! Kau ini idiot atau apa sih?" setelah dirasa Sehun sedikit tenang, Chanyeolpun melepaskan bungkamannya.

"hah! T-tapi.. Bagaimana rasanya? Bukankah itu aneh. Kau memasukkannya dimana? Bukankah kalian akan bermain pedang?" tanya Sehun sambil bergidik ngeri.

"itu sih masalah naluri Sehun-ah. Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan aku sering melakukan itu dengan pacar-pacarku sebelumnya. Dan itu membosankan. Aku berpikir untuk mencari kepuasan baru, kebetulan aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan teman kakakku yang pernah menggunakan jasa pelacur. Dan bingo! Aku menemukan pelacur gay yang cocok untukku."

"kau sinting!"

"hey! Tarik ulang kata-katamu! Kau belum pernah merasakan servisnya sih. Dia bisa membuat siapapun terjebak dalam pesonanya. Oh iya aku punya kartu namanya, siapa tahu kau akan tertarik. Dan satu lagi, jangan bilang Jongin soal ini. Ia pasti akan membunuhku." Chanyeolpun memberikan kartu nama pelacur itu sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku.

Tanpa melihat kartu nama itu Sehun segera meremasnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. "kurasa Chanyeol mulai sinting!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Balasan review

Cho devi : iyah, saya bikin Kris jahat soalnya mukanya antagonis *digampar* Sehunnya udah keluar di chapter ini tapi belum nyatu sama Luhan. Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

isOlieve89 : Kris emang jahat! Tapi dia lebih jahat dan ganas kalo 'tarung' di ranjang bareng Tao (apa ini? Puasa woy! Yadongnya kumat!) terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

adeaisu1 : hehe, kalo di ff ini nggak ada TaoRis. Maaf ya? Tapi saya kepikiran buat Tao nyempil dikit di sini hoho. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

leeMinJong : sip lah! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

LiuGe'Fanboy : iya, sebenernya saya gak yakin buat ngasih peran Mamih saya tercinta yang seksinya nggak ketulungan ini jadi *uhuk* pelacur, tapi apa boleh buat wajah Mamih saya pantes buat ditindas. (Mamih : anak kurang ajar! Entar gede mau jadi apa kamu ha? *jewer kuping |Saya : ampun mih!) AMIIINN! Ya Allah *sujud* terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca *bow

luisa-chan : siap! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

baby quila : Bapaknya Mamih saya emang kejam! Tukang tega! Jahat! *lari ala bollywood* Kris kaya gitu soalnya dia nggak pernah bisa bujuk Tao buat 'begituan'. Tao kan takut sama 'itu'nya Kris yang big size (nah loh malah nyambung ke ff satunya) terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

Kyuaniee fiee : sebenernya ibunya Mamih saya udah meninggal. Lebih jelasnya ikuti terus ya ff ini? Eumm... Tapi saya masih mau nyiksa Mamih saya HAHA-uhukkk (Mamih : rasain lu! Dasar anak durhaka! Masa Mamih yang kece badai begini dikasih peran melankolis. Disiksa lagi. |saya : MAMIH JAHAT!) terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca *bow

nothing on me : ini sudah dilanjut sayang *cipok basah* *digampar* terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

Henry Park : terimakasih, sabar ya? Papih sayah pasti akan muncul membela kebenaran dan melawan raja api (Sehun-Papih : lu kata gue avatar gitu?) terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

epthy. : iya ya baru sadar saya kalo uke selalu menderita. Amiiin~ terimakasih atas doa dan waktunya buat baca ff ini *bow

Evil Thieves : aku mencintaimu juga :* ah suka KrisHan ya? Saya usahakan banyak adegan pemerkosaan Kris dengan Luhan *digampar Tao*, tapi nggak sekarang. Sabar ya? Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

Haneul : papih saya udah nongol tuh, tapi belum bersatu dengan mamih. Sabar ya? Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

ChanyeoLiena137 : siap qaqa! *tebar lopelope* papih saya udah muncul tuh. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

Heenim Star : terimakasih banyak lho *cipok* waaah.. Mamih saya emang cantik banget (Luhan : *kibas bulu ketek* |saya : *tutup ketek mamih* Bau, Mih!) terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

yxgyeolie : terimakasih banyak. Papih saya belum nyelametin Mamih, suami macam apa dia (papih : papih denger lho) terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

lee minji elf : terimakasih banyak. Saya lanjutin kok ini buktinya, meskipun ada berbagai rintangan di dalam otak saya yang memaksa saya untuk tidak melanjutkannya *digorok readers* terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca *bow

nami asuma : go! Semangat! Go! Semangat! Siap chingu! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

sari2min : pasti! Sehun diciptakan untuk melengkapi hidup Luhan! Begitupun sebaliknya. Hooo! Hidup HUNHAN! Yeaaah! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

golden13 : kris emang wajah antagonis, tapi tetep ganteng dimata Tao hohoho (dan simata saya). Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow* ngemeng-ngemeng, baca ff dimana yang krisnya jahat? Yaoi gak? Kalo nggak yaoi saya males baca *fujo akut*

Sehun Love : hehe Your Happiness macet gegara saya harus ngerubah plotnya di Chapter itu. Sabar ya? Entah kenapa otak saya menyuruh untuk membuat Chapter ini dulu daripada bikin chapter 4 Your Happiness. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

baboNamja : siap boss! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktubuat baca *bow

saya BIBA (NADA ALI) : KENAPA KAU TAK ME-LOG OUT AKUN FFN ANE, YA NADA?! Gamau, pokoknya harus keliatan adegan NCnya. Begimanapun itu vitamin saya! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *gampar nada*

lulu204 : siap! whoaa.. Kamu nangis? Cup-cup.. *hapusin airmata* papih saya udah dateng kok, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

Im Jinah : papih udah dateng kok, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow

: siap, makasi sudah meluangkan wktu buat baca*bow

Silent Readers : makasih lho sudah baca ff saya *bow* tapi alangkah lebih baik jika beri jejak setelah membaca. Setidaknya itu mempertegas bahwa kalian bukan makhluk gaib.

Readers yang nge-Fav ff ini : terimakasih banyak, ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi saya angat tersanjung jika anda-anda mem-fav ff ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : saya BIBA**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris (nambah lagi beneran)**

**rated : M**

**WARNING : OOC, rated M! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY, jalan cerita aneh, memuakkan**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama mereka buat dimasukin ke ff gajelas saya ini.**

**Summary : kini aku percaya pada cinta, dan itu semua karenamu**

**a/n : jangan gigit saya kalo udah lama ngga posting ff oke? salah satu kendalanya adalah, saya ngga bisa buka draft yang isinya ff semua. ini bisa di post soalnya diketik ulang T3T kasian gitu ya? seperti biasa, RnR *civok basah berminyak***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Malam ini bintang-bintang seakan enggan untuk memancarkan kilaunya, ia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik awan gelap bersama ketenangan. Begitupun bulan,hanya sebagian cahayanya saja yang menerangi malam ini. Alam seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tak ingin menampilan seluruh keindahan yang tersimpan di dalam dirinya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa bisa seperti ini, maka jawabannya adalah: aku pun juga tidak mengerti. Aku bukan seorang penerjemah bahasa alam.

Di suatu sisi, Luhan yang wajahnya tampak lusuh kelelahan sedang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Luhan merasa sedikit pening karena tadi ia meminum beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol saat bekerja –kalian pasti sudah tau apa pekerjaan Luhan saat ini. Tangannya membuka knop pintu, sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu, ada sepasang sepatu yang asing baginya. Tak mau memikirkan terlalu jauh, Luhan segera menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dan bergegas untuk istirahat.

Seketika langkah luhan terhenti saat melihat Kris mencium mesra seorang lelaki –yang terlihat lebih muda dari Kris- berambut hitam di ruang tengah. Dadanya sesak, ulu hatinya sakit saat melihat Kris bercubu dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Setelah cukup lama Luhan melihat Kris dan entah siapa namanya itu sedang berciuman, sampai akhirnya si lelaki berambut gelap menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan langsung menjaga jarak dengan Kris. Terlihat ada rona merah di pipi lelaki berambut gelap itu, mungkin ia malu.

"ya! Kenapa kau menghindar, Tao? Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu lagi!" rengek Kris yang terdengar dimanja-manjakan. Tapi buru-butu ia merubah sikapnya saat Kris menyadari ada kehadiran Luhan di sana.

"gege," Kris menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangannya, membawanya untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki berambut gelap. "ini kekasihku, Tao. Dan Tao, ini Luhan-ge rekan kerjaku." Lanjut Kris dengan entengnya.

Oh ayolah Kris, kau baru saja menyebut Luhan apa? Rekan kerjamu? Bukankah Luhan bekerja sebagai pelacur karena kau memaksanya? Dengan kata lain kau menjadikannya sebagai budakmu! Sepertinya kau harus mengerti betul apa arti 'rekan kerja' yang sesungguhnya.

"Tao." Kata lelaki berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Tao itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya bersiap menjabat tangan Luhan. Namun Luhan tak bergeming ia hanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Hanya sebentar ia menatap Tao, kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa memperdulikan sepasang kekasih yang ber-lovey-dovey-ria. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan tangis dan amarahnya saat mengingat Kris dengan entengnya memperkenalkan kekasih barunya di hadapan Luhan. Kris, apakah kau tidak ingat bahwa statusmu masih berpacaran dengan Luhan? Bukankah tidak ada kata 'putus' yang keluar dari mulut kalian?

Saat berada di kamar, Luhan hanya bisa menangis dalam kesunyian. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa isakan atau suara apapun. Benar-benar hening. Jika pun kalian bisa mendengar suara hati Luhan saat itu, pasti kalian akan mendengar teriakan yang memilukan, amarah yang menggelegar, kesedihan yang –mungkin- tak berujung menjadi satu kesatuan di dalam hati Luhan.

Hanya satu yang disesali oleh Luhan, mengapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintanya kepada Kris yang jelas-jelas menyakitinya sedemikian rupa, baik fisik maupun psikis. Dan pada saat itu juga Luhan iri kepada Tao. Dengan mudahnya a mendapatkan ciuman lembut dari Kris, mendapatkan hati dan cinta Kris seutuhnya. Sedangkan Luhan? Bahkan Kris menciumnya disaat ia hanya ingin melampiaskan nafsunya, itupun dilakukan secara kasar dan bahkan menyakiti Luhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang didapatkan Tao bukan?

Luhan memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di balkon kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi mengapa ini begitu sulit?

Di seberang sana terlihat ada anak laki-laki yang tempo hari ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Luhan dari balkon kamarnya. Anak laki-laki itu sedang menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan saat menyadari ada kehadiran Luhan di sana. Anak laki-laki itu berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan dengan berteriak-teriak. "hey! Kau tidak mendengarku? Hey!" teriak anak laki-laki itu.

Karena merasa terganggu dengan suara itu Luhan segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang membisingkan telinga itu. "tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu?! Ini sudah larut!" teriak Luhan dari balkonnya. "maafkan aku!" kata anak laki-laki itu lagi sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. "ah iya, apa kau menangis? Aku melihat pipimu basah." Lanjut anak laki-laki itu sambil memastikan apakah yang ia lihat adalah benar.

"bukan urusanmu!" jawab Luhan singkat.

"sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis, kau tidak cocok untuk bersedih. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk itu…" Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tanda ia sedang tidak tertarik dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini. "…sebaiknya kau lihat ini." Si anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melakukan aegyo untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan aneh, namun si anak laki-laki itu tidak berhenti melakukan aegyo. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya. Ya, ia tersenyum, entah mengapa.

"nah begitu lebih baik. Hoahmm~ aku ingin tidur, sebaiknya kau juga. Semoga kita kita bisa bercakap-cakap lagi selamat malam." Kemudian anak laki-laki itu masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan tersenyum lagi, "selamat malam.." ucap Luhan pelan kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya. Sejenak ia lupa terhadap apa yang membuatnya menangis. Tapi justru inilah yang lebih baik bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun segera memejamkan kedua matanya, namun ia teringat sesuatu dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur. "ah.. kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya? Bodoh!" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk keningnya berkali-kali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur dari pada harus meruntuki kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat.

Esok harinya di sekolah…

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"ada apa Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil memakan roti isi yang ada di genggamannya.

"aku berhasil berbicara dengan pria itu." Kata Sehun girang, terlihat jelas tulihan kasat mata yang ada di keningnya 'aku sedang bahagia Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tau itu?'

"pria? Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, lagi-lagi sambil memakan rotinya.

"pria yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"ohh~ Pak Kim? Kau bicara apa dengannya? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali? Jangan-jangan kau dijodohkan dengan anak gadisnya yang berumur 13 tahun itu ya?" ingin sekali Sehun membenturkan kepala sahabatnya ini. Kenapa malah membicarakan Pak Kim dan anak gadisnya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol saat ini? Apakah hanya debu dan sarang laba-laba? Entahlah, aku tak pernah berusaha membuka otak Chanyeol dan mencaritahu isinya.

"bukan! Pria yang wajahnya seperti perempuan!"

"ohh~ itu? Tapi kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku Sehun-ah, sungguh." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya yang menakutkan itu. Kali ini Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa menjadi pelupa seperti ini sih?

"maafkan aku, aku lupa jika aku menceritakannya kepada Jongin, bukan padamu."

"sebaiknya kau ceritakan padaku tentang pria itu." Sehun pun akhirnya menceitakan semuanya, mulai awal ia bertemu dengan pria itu, sampai pada saat tadi malam, saat ia berhasil bercakap-cakap dengan pria itu. "ohh~ lalu siapa namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol. "itulah masalahnya! Aku lupa menanyakannya tadi malam."

"oke Sehun-ah, berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan pria itu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku pergi ke kelasku dulu ya? Dah!" tapi saat beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sehun, Chanyeol tersadar dan langsung berbalik arah menghadap Sehun yang juga ingin pergi ke kelasnya.

"sehun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol.

"ha?"

"KAU MENYUKAI PRIA?!" seketika Sehun panic lalu berlari kea rah Chanyeol dan membekap mulut besarnya itu. "ssttt! Diam kau!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

siang itu di rumah Luhan dan Kris…

"gege, hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Tao. Jadi kau boleh libur untuk hari ini." Kata Kris sambil merapikan bajunya di ruang tengah. Di lain sisi, wajah Luhan terlihat sedih, mengapa ulu hatinya terasa sakit kembali saat Kris menyebut nama itu lagi, Tao. "baiklah aku pergi duli." Lanjut Kris sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah. "tunggu!" cegah Luhan.

Kris menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. "apa.. yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Kris susah payah karena bibir Luhan mulai melumat bibirnya dengan pelan dan terasa… begitu lembut. Kris masih tidak mengerti akan sikap Luhan, namun segera ia tepis pikiran-pikiran itu karena Kris mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"tanpa piker panjang Kris segera memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan pun begitu, ia memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris, sesekali menekan kepala Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka mulai beradu merebutkan posisi yang paling dominan.

"hiks.. gege, kau kejam." Suara itu menghentikan kegiatan Kris dan Luhan. Kris pun menoleh dan mendapati Tao sedang terisak.

"tu-tunggu, biar kujelaskan Tao."

"menjelaskan apa? Semua ini terlalu jelas untuk untuk kumengerti ge. Kurasa gege sekarang yidak perlu menghubungiku lagi…" kemudian Tao pun keluar dari rumah Kris dan menangi sejadi-jadinya. Kris mengejar Tao dan berniat menjelaskan semuanya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan hanya menyeringai bahagia, "kemarin malam kau mencium Kris, dan siang ini giliranku. Kemarin malam aku yang tersakiti, dan siang ini gilirabmu. Adil bukan?" Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dengan penuh ketidakperduliannya dan langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, ia pun terlelap.

Namun kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama, kenyamanannya terusik oleh tangan kasar yang mencekik lehernya dengan keras. "Kr-kris.. argh!" tangan Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris.

"kau! Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku." Ucap Kris dengan datar namun terlihat jelas jika amarahnya tak tertahankan."kau membuatnya membenciku. Ini semua salahmu." Luhan hanya menyeringai.

"menghancurkan hidupmu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit susah payah karena lehernya dicekik oleh Kris dengan keras. "seharusnya.. aku yang.. mengatakan itu.. b-bukan?" Kris terdiam, perlahan ia mengendurkan cengkramannya. Dan Luhan pun akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan benar kembali. Ia berdiri, menyamakan posisinya dengan ris saat ini. "bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk bekerja untukmu? Menjadi seorang pelacur…" Tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"…merampas semua masa depan indah yang ingin kuraih..." Kris terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. "…dan kau tau Kris? Kau juga menghancurkan cintaku." Kemudian Luhan tertawa pelan, terdengar memilukan.

"apakah kau tau bagaimana rasanya ketika kekasihmu yang selama ini kau cintai, kau banggakan bercumbu dengan orang lain di hadapanmu sendiri? Kau tau rasanya, Kris?..." lagi-lagi Kris terdiam. "…kenapa kau memlilihnya Kris? Sedangkan disini kau mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dariku. Semuanya telah kuberikan untukmu, apakah itu masih kurang, Kris? Katakan..!"

"tidak, ge. Ini berbeda, aku-" Kris tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sejenak Kris menatap Luhan, kemudian ia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamar. Luhan tersenyum. "kau tidak bisa mengatakannya bukan? Berarti kau sudah tau jika cintakulah yang lebih unggul."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh chanyeol saat pulang sekolah tadi. Dengan bodohnya Sehun bertanya 'bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan pria?' dan Chanyeol menjawabnya secara terperinci dan disertai style-style bercinta yang menurut Chanyeol sangat memanjakan 'adik kecilnya' yang berukuran besar itu. Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyimak apa yang dijelaskan Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, dia ingin mencoba bercinta dengan pria juga -_-

Sehun masih mencari-cari kartu nama yang tempo hari diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya, dan BINGO! Ia menemukannya. Namun dalam hatinya ia bimbang antara ingin menelfon pelacur gay yang pernah disewa Chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin mencobanya, mengingat apa yang diceritakan Chanyeol padanya. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran itu berkecambuk di dadanya. Bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan sesama pria. Meskipun ia juga belum pernah bercinta dengan perempuan sebelumnya.

Sehun memandangi kartu nama itu berkali-kali, dan berusaha memantapkan hatinya. "baiklah…" kemudian Sehun menelfonnya dan membuat janji akan bertemu di hotel dekat sini besok jam 9 malam. Kemudian pelacur itu menyanggupinya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun segera menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan cepat . dadanya berdegup kencang. "Ya Tuhan…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

hari ini Sehun akan memakai pelacur itu, sedikit grogi memang. Jujur saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk … ya sudah lah toh ini sudah menjadi keputusannya kan? Jam menunjukkan sudah jam setengah 9, Sehun sudah menunggu pelacur itu sejak tadi di loby hotel. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Sehun memakai kemeja berwarna biru agar dapat dikenali oleh pelacur itu.

"tuan?" seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

"ya? Tu-tunggu… kau?!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

BEHAHAHA! *dibekep readers* maap maap saya potong disini dulu okeehh? sementara ff ini dulu yang saya post soalnya review-nya paling banyak. tengkyu readers *civok basah berminyak*

Balasan Review :

: makasih sayang, *civok* soal itu tanyakan kepada anu yang bergetar (?) makasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca :)

Evil Thieves : ciuman yang tadi masih kurang ga? kalo kurang sini kris aja yang saya cium (lho?) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

golden13 : si sehun udah nelfon tuh, cepet yadongan ya? *ngomong sama hunhan* si kris kasihin ke kamu? jangan lah ya, dia mau saya awetin terus di pajang di kamar saya :D makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

heeli : saya udah tobat bikin ff nc sayang, (temen sesama fujo; BOHONG! MAKIN PARAH DIA MAH! author: ini ciusan loh) haha makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

ChanyeoLiena137 : ensihnya ditunggu aja eapz, saya masih nunggu ilham turun dari plafon :D *civok basah berminyak* makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

BabySuDo : tao udah muncul sayang, baekhyun? dia masih saya pinjam buat *pip* ahaha :D makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

aku suka ff : behaha kurang dikit lagi beb, makasih loh. makasih juga udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Yooooona : iya iya yooloh, pasti kok nolong luhan. makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Jenn2797 okesip cuyung. makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

dew'yellow : he'? yaudah lah kapan-kapan saya bikin mereka ensihan. makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

lulu204 : makasih sayang :) tunggu chapter selanjutnya eapz, makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

rmfn1330 : behaha tunggu chapter selanjutnya eapz, makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Keun Yoon : udah, depak si kris aja udah *bisikin keun yoon* *dibunuh kris*

JIRA : *kejambak* *kegotong* *ketawa ala spongebob* makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

kyumin-baekyeol okesip beb, makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

.5 : *liatin* *gegulingan di wc* makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

sari2min : ale ale ale *tebar pepaya* makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

riniehun : ada kok ada :D makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Yuri Choi : sepertinya ini tidak kilat maaf eapz, makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

JaeRyeoCloudnia : ewwhh... siapa elohh? (author ; komedi mamen piss .-.v) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Taeyongie : udah ini sayang :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Stella : udah ini sayang :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

LEEN 25 : kenapa hyung? kasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Miss Kui Jeong sshi : behahaha tunggu chap selanjutnya eapz. makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

siti. .3 : maaf maaf eapz :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Widia nyoman : muncul ga ya? tunggu aja ya? makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

ddangkkoma : rapi apanya? *liat ff sendiri/ jedotin kepala* amburadul gitu. makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Devina : udah sayang :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Vanesha : sip say :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

EunHee : udah sayang umuumumu :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

Kan Rin Min ; soalnya... aaa... ngga tau tiba-tiba kepikiran buat masukin chanyeol ke ff ini sebagai 'pemakai' luhan. makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

shana chan : makasih sha sha sha lalala *digetok sha* makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

clorophylpanda : yah, terlanjur ada beb, maaf ya? makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

pyolipops : iya beb :) makasih udah sempetin waktu uat baca :)

kim yadong : haha ini udah update :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

HunHanlovaa : makasih sarannya :) jangan bosen-bosen ngoreksi kesalahan ff abal saya ini ya supaya kualitas menulis saya meningkat :) makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca :)

.

.

okesip itu aja, seperti biasa RnR-nya ditunggu :) saranghae :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : saya BIBA**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris**

**rated : M**

**WARNING : OOC, rated M! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY, jalan cerita aneh, memuakkan**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama mereka buat dimasukin ke ff gajelas saya ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu masih terlelap di alam mimpi masing-masing. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar terlihat sedang mendekap tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil dalam pelukannya. Ya, tentunya mereka masih terbungkus oleh selimut tebal yang menghangatkan itu.

Si pemuda bertubuh besar itu mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Ia melihat ke arah pemuda bertubuh kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya, kemudian mencium keningnya dengan pelan. Takut mengganggu tidur si sleeping handsome ini.

"Hng.." si pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mengerang pelan saat merasa terusik. "Kau sudah bangun, Luhan?" tanya si pemuda berbadan besar sambil mengusap rambut pemuda yang ada di dekapannya ini. "Aku masih ngantuk, Kris~" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun. Namun di sisi lain, Sehun tersentak saat mendengar nama yang tidak ia kenali terucap dari bibir Luhan. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Sehun.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"Ya?... Tu-tunggu.. Kau?"

Pemuda panggilan itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang 'memanggilnya'. Namun segera ia tutupi ekspresi itu dengan topeng yang biasa ia gunakan. "Ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka." ucap Luhan dengan nada sarkastik.

Kemudian terdapat jeda yang cukup lama diantara mereka. "Jadi, kau 'memanggilku' hanya untuk berdiam diri dan menatap wajahmu yang membosankan? Jika seperti itu sebaiknya aku pergi. Permisi."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera memuaskanku, karena aku tidak mau rugi untuk hal ini." ucap Sehun setelah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk 'memakai' Luhan malam ini.

.

* * *

.

Sehun segera menanggalkan kemejanya dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang berukuran king size itu. Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Terasa sekali hembusan nafas Luhan menari-nari di kulit wajahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati mahakarya agung yang telah diciptakan Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia begitu sempurna?

Luhan yang menyadari tatapan aneh Sehun, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum itu. Ya, hanya mengecup. Kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Luhan segera membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuh Sehun menyelimutinya. "Eh?" ucap Luhan sedikit bingung. Selama ia bekerja sebagai pemuda panggilan, tidak pernah ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Sesuatu yang, aneh.

"Jika kau betanya kenapa, jawabannya adalah karena aku mencintaimu." baiklah, Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Seolah Sehun dapat membaca kerisauan hatinya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." tanya Luhan.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang menghangatkan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Bu-bukan, tapi... Bagaimana bisa? Kita bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Dan kau tau pekerjaanku. Tapi-" segera Sehun membungkam bibir luhan dengan bibirnya kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luhan. Kembali Luhan bersemu merah.

"Apa kau percaya dengan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'? Aku tau ini konyol, tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku saat pertama melihatmu." Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam, sepertinya ia syok. Kemudian ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, mengecup bibirnya pelan dan membuka beberapa kancing baju Luhan yang teratas, kemudian ia sedikit menurunkan baju itu. Memperlihatkan pundak dan leher Luhan yang semulus porselen.

Sehun mengecup leher Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian kecupan itu berganti dengan isapan dan gigitan. Entah kenapa Luhan tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya kali ini. Ia malah memejamkan matanya dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Dan sekarang, kaulah milikku."

"Apa?" wajah Luhan sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau mulai tersulut nafsu. Ia menyentuh 'hasil karya' Sehun di lehernya. Sedikit basah. Dan mungkin kemerahan.

Oh ayolah, Luhan sangat bingung dengan semua yang dilakukan klien-nya yang satu ini. Ada sesuatu yang membedakannya dengan semua klien yang pernah ia temui. Sesuatu yang masih samar dan terasa halus dalam hatinya. "Akan kubayar berapapun untuk bersamamu malam ini." ucap Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meniduriku seperti yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada datar, wajahnya pun sama datarnya.

"Sudah kubilang Xi Luhan, semuanya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"Aku tau ini perlu waktu, dan aku akan-"

"Tidak! Bukan itu! Aku mencintai orang lain.." ucap Luhan semakin memelankan nada suaranya. Seketika mata Sehun membulat, kemudian ia tersenyum getir.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Diam yang mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan pekerjaanmu ini? Maksudku, bukankah di luar sana masih ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

"Bukan urusanmu mengetahui kehidupanku!" Luhan menjawabnya dengan nada sarkastik yang terdengar lebih pilu daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun terdiam, ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang seolah menggurui Luhan? Oh ayolah Sehun, sehari saja tidak bisakah kau bertindak sedikit cerdas?

Sehun menghela nafasnya sedikit panjang. "Maaf." ucap Sehun dengan singkat.

"Tak apa."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau terlihat sangat lelah." ucap Sehun agar Luhan tidak memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Lagi-lagi Luhan terdiam seolah mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Saat Luhan telah berbaring di atas ranjang dan memunggungi Sehun seolah ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah itu.

"Hei, kau marah?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak." jawab Luhan dengan sangat singkat.

"Maafkan aku." Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya, membawa Luhan dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. "Apa kau tidak mau berhadapan denganku?" lagi-lagi Luhan tak menjawab, namun ini bukan berarti mengiyakan atau menyangkalnya. "Baiklah, selamat tidur." ucap Sehun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun terlelap sambil terus mendekap Luhan. Namun tidak untuk Luhan. Ia masih terjaga dengan sekelebat pemikiran yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. Tepatnya sejak Sehun memperlakukannya dengan tidak seharusnya kepada seorang pemuda panggilan sepertinya. Maksudku, untuk seorang pemuda panggilan seperti Luhan mendapatkan perlakuan yang terlalu lembut dari klien-nya adalah sesuatu yang cukup aneh.  
Bahkan sepanjang hidupnya menjadi seorang pemuda panggilan, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan selembut itu saat melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Mengapa bukan Kris?" satu pertanyaan tiba-tiba terluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sekali lagi ia memikirkan sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh bersipuh dan seolah tidak berdaya. Sosok yang amat ia cintai dan sekaligus ia benci. Sosok yang begitu dekat namun seolah terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

"Mengapa kau bukan Kris?" sekali lagi ia mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sehun kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sehun hingga ia terlelap dalam kedamaian sementara.

.

.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**  
"Luhan, ini sudah pagi." Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan hingga sang empunya menggeliat pelan dan mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. "Eh? Selamat pagi." ucap Luhan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi." tiba-tiba nada suara Sehun sedikit lebih dingin daripada tadi malam, dan Luhan menyadari itu.

"B-baik."

"Tunggu, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa itu Kris?" Luhan terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawabnya lantas tersenyum, senyuman yang selama ini ia pergunakan untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dalam hatinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia memesan seorang pelacur hah?! Chanyeol bodoh!" Jongin memaki Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Dia yang menginginkannya!" jawab Chanyeol dengan enteng sambil memakan sandwich yang ada di genggamannya. "Ish! Tetap saja kau yang salah! Siapa suruh kau memanggil pelacur bodoh itu lalu menceritakannya pada Sehun?" Jongin tidak mau kalah dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jongin hanya diam dan menunggu amarah Jongin reda.

"Akan kutemui Sehun hari ini juga!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin menggedor pintu rumah Sehun sambil meneriaki nama Sehun. "Sebentar!" jawab Sehun dari dalam rumahnya. Saat Sehun membuka pintunya ia menatap kesal wajah Jongin. "Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan tombol ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk tombol bel yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Sehun! Apa yang kemarin kau lakukan dengan pelacur itu?!" Sehun terkejut saat Jongin tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. "Apa yang kau katakan sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Sehun. Aku mengetahui semuanya dari Chanyeol. Mau apa kau sekarang hah?" entah mengapa kedua mata Jongin terasa panas. "Baiklah aku mengaku Kim Jongin. Aku memesan pelacur itu. Apa kau puas?" jawab Sehun dingin, tidak biasanya ia bersikap sedingin ini dengan sahabatnya itu. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi kiri Jongin, ia tersenyum miris.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lirih. "...padahal aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak taukah kau?

Kedua mata Sehun membulat sempurna. "Hey, kalau kau sedang bercanda jangan sekarang! Ini tidak lucu!" ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang bergurau?! Apa sorot mataku menunjukan bahwa aku tidak serius?!" bentak Jongin hingga wajahnya memerah, urat-urat di lehernya menonjol karena kesal.

Sehun berusaha mencari ketidakseriusan Jongin dalam manik mata itu, namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. "Maaf." Jongin yang semula menunduk kini sedikit menengadah menatap Sehun. "Tapi aku mencintai orang lain." Jongin terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa. Terdengar suaranya parau dan tawanya yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini."

"Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa hari senin..!" Jongin berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Dengan langkah yang gontai itu, rasa khawatir menyeruak di hati Sehun.

"Apa perlu aku antar?" tanya Sehun namun dijawab gelengan lesu dari Jongin, kemudian ia berlari. Menjauh dari kediaman Sehun sambil berurai air mata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, ada sepasang bola mata yang mengawasinya dari atas balkon. Sepasang mata yang sangat dikenali Sehun. Sepasang mata yang membuat Sehun tergila-gila padanya.

"Oi! Kenapa kau membuat pacarmu menangis?" teriak suara itu dari atas balkon rumahnya, ternyata ia adalah Luhan.

"Dia bukan pacarku." jawab Sehun dengan entengnya. Saat Sehun hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya, terbesit ide tentang sesuatu kemudian ia berbalik dan menghadap Luhan yang masih berdiri di balkon rumahnya. "Kemarilah! Mampirlah ke rumahku. Sebagai tetangga kau belum pernah mampir ke rumahku bukan?"

Luhan terkejut, "Apakah boleh?"

Sehun tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rumahmu lumayan juga, mana orangtuamu?" tanya Luhan sembari mengagumi isi rumah Sehun yang minimalis namun rapi ini.

"Mereka ada di Tokyo." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Jadi kau orang Jepang?"

"Tidak, mereka tinggal disana untuk keperluan pekerjaan. Aku disini hanya untuk meneruskan sekolahku, jika sudah selesai aku akan menyusul mereka kesana." Tutur Sehun yang dijawab oleh Luhan dengan seruan 'oh'.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Sehun.

"Sedikit, kenapa?"

"Aku lapar, masakkan aku sesuatu yang enak." Ucap Sehun enteng yang kemudian ia duduk di atas meja makan –mereka sedang ada di ruang makan sekarang, kebetulan antara dapur dan ruang makan tidak bersekat.

"Apa?! Memangnya aku istrimu?"

"Hm.. Tepatnya CALON istriku." Sehun sedikit menekankan kata 'Calon' dalam kalimatnya. Entah mengapa pipi Luhan bersemu merah, dan sialnya Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menyadari itu.

"H-hei kenapa kau tertawa?! Apa yang lucu?" tanya Luhan kebingungan. Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Luhan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi kemerahan Luhan.

"Kau lucu." oh ayolah, Sehun.. Apa yang kau perbuat saat ini membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah. Bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"Jangan menggodaku, bodoh!" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun. Ia bukannya marah karena mendapat jitakan dari Luhan, namun ia malah tertawa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Percayalah padaku Tao, kau tau? Dia hanya seorang pelacur murahan. Tidak sepertimu yang berpendidikan." ucap Kris berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya, sudah beberapa kali ia meyakinkan Tao namun selalu saja mendapat respon yang buruk. Semuanya sudah ia jelaskan, tentang Luhan yang seorang pelacur, dan tentang dirinya yang seorang mucikari. Kemudian Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menaruhnya tepat di dada Kris.

"Aku bersumpah hanya kau yang ada disini Tao." Tao menatap kedua manik itu. Sangat lekat. Ia tidak tau apakah Kris berbohong atau tidak. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih menginginkan Kris disampingnya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" Tao tidak menjawab, ia masih ragu dengan ucapan Kris. Tatapan Kris mulai sayu, seperti kehilangaan harapan untuk mendapatkan hati Tao kembali.

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan ini semua." Kris terperajat saat mendengar suara Tao berbicara.

"Di sisi lain aku sangat membencimu, namun kau tau? Hati nuraniku berkata jika aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak mengerti." tatapan mata Tao kosong. Kris kemudian membawa Tao kedalam dekapannya. Tao tak mengelak, ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Tao tidak munafik, ia sangat merindukan dekapan hangat itu menyelimutinya.

"Tinggalkan pekerjaan lamamu dan tinggalkan pelacur itu jika kau serius denganku." ucap Tao tegas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa huh?" tanya Luhan sambil berdecak pinggang di hadapan Sehun yang memasang tampang (yang menurut Luhan) menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin spagetti."

"Bukankah untuk urusan seperti ini seharusnya kau bisa kan? Mengingat kau tinggal sendiri."

"Ya aku memang bisa, tapi aku sedang malas."

"Kau!" Luhan hampir saja melemparkan spatula yang dipegangnya ke Sehun. Karena tidak mau lama-lama berdebat dengan Sehun, akhirnya Luhan mau memasakkan spagetti untuk Sehun. Meskipun dengan hati dongkol. Sempat ia memaki-maki Sehun dengan suara yang pelan. namun Sehun yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tertawa.

Saat spagettinya mulai matang, tiba-tiba Sehun merangkul pinggang kurus Luhan dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Luhan. Sontak Luhan terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mencium aroma spagetti, kurasa ini akan sangat lezat." Sehun mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan tidak berani berkata apapun lagi karena sekarang ia gugup. Wajahnya memanas dan degup jantungnya begitu kencang. Ia khawatir jika Sehun dapat mengetahuinya.

"Wangi cherry." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?"

"Wangimu seperti cherry." Sehun mengendus-endus luher Luhan. Sebuah desiran halus di dada Luhan membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Spagetti-nya sudah matang nih!" Sehun melapaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Luhan, sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Luhan saat itu. Namun segera ia tepis rasa itu dan kembali fokus.

"Mana?!"

"Nih!" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sepiring penuh spagetti pada Sehun. "Wah kelihatannya enak." Sehunpun membawa sepiring spagetti itu di meja makan. Luhan hanya mengekor di belakangnya dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun mulai mencobanya. "Enak?" tanpa menjawab Sehunpun menyuapkan spagetti ke mulut Luhan. Mata Luhan membulat, "Wah! Enak!" ucap Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah bersamaku." Sehun kembali memakan spagetti bikinan Luhan. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu." jawab Sehun lantas tersenyum. Kemudian mereka makan di satu piring yang sama. Entah suatu kebetulan atau apa, mereka tidak sengaja memakan satu spagetti yang sama. Satu ujung di mulut Luhan, ujung satunya di mulut Sehun.

Saat Sehun menyadari itu, ia segera menghisap spagetti itu dengan cepat hingga menyisakan jarak sekitar 10 senti saja.

Manik Sehun menatap bibir kemerahan Luhan yang belepotan saus spagetti. Sedangkan kedua mata Luhan terbelalak mengingat semua kejadian tadi terjadi begitu cepat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sehun mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan tau maksud Sehun. Segera ia memejamkan matanya, dan...

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Haha ngga ada adegan lemonnya kan? Yang berharap ada adegan lemon HunHan di chapter ini, saya cuma mau bilang : MENANGISLAH! HAHAHA *ditimpuk readers*

kenapa kalo saya ngerjain readers itu rasanya seneng ya, HAHA. Pokoknya ya, yang berharap adegan lemonan HunHan pantengin terus aja ff ini karena saya ngga akan bikin HunHan lemonan di awal cerita. Karena itu ngga ada gregetnya.

Ada yang tanya pairing Kai sama Sehun, saya baru sadar masa waktu ada review yang bilang "siapa yang jadi uke?". Saya jawab, Kai. Meskipun agak absurd kalo jadiin dia uke -" dari pada saya jadiin bapak saya uke hayo? Ya kan Pah? (Sehun : ya nak, kau memang anak yang berbakti)

saya tau chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan dikit. Tapi setidaknya saya mengobati rindu kalian kepada tubuh molek Mamah Luhan, ya kan Mah? (Luhan : benar anakku, tubuh mamahmu ini memang moleh dang seksi *sepersekian detik kemudian mamah diterkam papah di ranjang*)

*saat pertengahan 'permainan hot' antara papah dan mamah*

Papah Sehun : jika kalian ingin melihatku dan Luhannie-hyung bercinta di ff ini, ikuti terus ya? *mengacungkan jempol*

Mamah Luhan : h-hei! Cepat lanjutkan tugasmu, nanggung nih. *melihat ke arah readers/blushing* Sehun! Tutupi badanmu! *menutupi badang dengan selimut*

Papah Sehun : untuk apa hm? Toh mereka pernah melihat tubuh kita di ff anak kita yang satunya kan? *singkirin selimut*

Mamah Luhan : kau benar, tapi tetap saja malu tau!

Papah Sehun : baiklah baiklah, karena istriku sudah malu dan minta dipuaskan...

Mamah Luhan : apa kau bilang?!

Papah Sehun : aku benar kan? Mari kita ulang dari awal, karena istriku sudah malu dan ingin dipuaskan.** Segeralah menekan tombol review di bawah ini dan review ff ini *nunjuk2 tombol review***

*kemudian semuanya gelap, dan yang tertinggal hanyalah desahan-desahan aneh yang berasal dari papah dan mamah*

Saya harap kalian mau review! Yang review saya kasih video lemonannya papah sama mamah yang baru deh.

Mamah Luhan : jadi semua yang kami lakukan selama ini kamu rekam?

Piglatypus : yap! Karena Biba orangnya ngga mau rugi mah, jadi ya gitu deh.

Papah Sehun : kau memang anak yang baik.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : saya BIBA**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris**

**rated : M**

**WARNING : OOC, rated M! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY, jalan cerita aneh, memuakkan**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama mereka buat dimasukin ke ff gajelas saya ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. **

Saat Sehun menyadari itu, ia segera menghisap spagetti dengan cepat hingga menyisakan jarak sekitar 10 senti saja.

Manik Sehun menatap bibir kemerahan Luhan yang belepotan saus spagetti. Sedangkan kedua mata Luhan terbelalak mengingat semua kejadian tadi terjadi begitu cepat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sehun mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan tau maksud Sehun. Segera ia memejamkan matanya, dan...

Sebuah bunyi klakson mengagetkan mereka. Dengan cepat Luhan menggigit spagetti itu dan berlari menuju ke luar rumah Sehun untuk (berpura-pura) mengecek siapa yang membunyikan klakson itu. Saat ia mulai jauh dari Sehun, ia mengelus dadanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya yang tidak bisa santai. "Ini benar-benar gila!" gumam Luhan sambil terus mengelus dadanya.

Di dapur, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mengutuk siapapun yang membunyikan klakson itu. "Padahal tinggal sedikit."

Tiba-tiba Luhan kembali ke ruang makan dan berkata, "Sepertinya yang di luar itu tamumu." sambil menunjuk pintu depan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." ucap Sehun yan kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Luhan lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Tidak boleh!" cegah Sehun sedikit panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar oke? Duduklah dulu dan habiskan spagetti itu. Aku akan kembal 20 menit lagi." Sehun mendudukkan Luhan ke kursinya seperti semula dan mendekatkan piring spagetti agar Luhan memakannya. Saat semua sudah beres, Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan dan segera pergi keluar untuk mengecek siapa yang mengganggu moment bagusnya dengan Luhan. Ia bersumpah akan mencekik siapapun yang mengganggunya tadi.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Namun hatinya begitu hangat saat Sehun menyentuhnya tadi. "Aku ini kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil memakan spagettinya sedikit kesal kepada sikapnya sendiri.

**20 menit kemudian..**

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun kembali ke ruang makan.

"Hanya suruhan ayahku." jawab Sehun sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sebuah seruan 'oh' keluar dari bibir Luhan saat pertanyaannya telah dijawab. Setelah itu, tercipta jeda panjang diantara mereka. Mereka masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sehun." ucap Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Luhan kembali terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali berbicara, "Tapi seseorang pasti akan memarahiku setelah ini." ucap Luhan sedikit memelas.

"Katakan siapa yang akan memarahimu..!"

"Kau tak perlu terlalu mencampuri urusanku, tuan muda Oh." kata Luhan dengan sedikit ketus. Sehun yang mendengar itu tak dapat menjawabnya, sedikit banyak perkataan Luhan ada benarnya.

"Diammu berarti 'iya' bagiku. Aku pulang dulu." Luhan pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian ia keluar dari rumah Sehun.

.

* * *

.

"Gege, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Katakan saja Kris."

"Aku akan menikah dengan Tao di Belanda bulan depan..." siapapun tolong katakan pada Luhan sekarang ia sedang tidak salah dengar. "...aku juga berencana tinggal disana dan menjual rumah ini..." Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap kedua manik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan tatapan tersakiti.

"...Sekarang kau bebas ge. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begitu tergila-gila pada pemuda itu sampai kau tega menghianatiku, Kris." bisik Luhan sambil mengepalkam kedua tangannya dengan keras. Kris hanya terdiam.

"Katakan, Kris!" bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kata-kata itu dari bibir tipis Luhan, sebuah kristal bening jatuh di pipinya. Sekali lagi Kris tak menjawab Luhan.

"Kau tau Kris, bahkan saat mencintaimu aku tak perduli saat harga diriku kau injak sedemikian rupa. Aku tak perduli seberapa keras pukulanmu padaku saat aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku bahkan tak perduli seberapa banyak air mata yang harus kutumpahkan untukmu Kris..." jelas Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai tak terbendung itu.

"...Aku tak pernah menyangka akhirnya seperti ini." lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Maafkan aku ge, aku mencintainya." akhirnya Kris mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin memilikimu Kris, memilikimu seutuhnya malam ini. Setelah itu aku akan berusaha melupanmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh kembali.

"Asalkan itu akan membuatmu memaafkanku." Krispun membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya. Menciumi kelopak mata Luhan agar kedua mata indah itu berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Kemudian ia mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Tak ada ciuman yang menuntut atau terlalu kasar. Kris hanya berusaha membuat Luhan nyaman dengan perlakuannya kali ini.

Di sisi lain, Luhan begitu menikmati setiap detik dimana bibir Kris saat menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia menyukai ini. Dikalungkannya kedua tangannya ke leher Kris, sesekali ia menekan tengkuk Kris agar memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan begitu menginginkan Kris saat ini. Bolehkah ia egois hanya untuk malam ini saja? Malam terakhir dimana ia bisa bersama Kris sebelum Kris menjadi milik orang lain.

Kris menjilati bibir bawah Luhan, meminta izin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhanpun hanya menurut, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan segera disambut oleh lidah Kris yang mengajak lidahnya menari-nari. Tak kuasa Luhan untuk menahan erangannya saat itu. Kris benar-benar melakukan semuanya dengan Lembut. Kemudian mereka melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-paru mereka akan oksigen. Setelah itu Kris menyerang leher Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat Luhan tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahannya. Perlahan tangan Kris memasuki baju Luhan, mencari satu titik yang bisa membawa Luhan seperti di awang-awang.

"K-Kris.." desah Luhan saat tangan dingin Kris berhasil menyentuh tonjolan dada Luhan yang mulai membengkak. Kris memainkan tonjolan itu berkali-kali, secara ritmik ia mengusap dan memilin tonjolan itu membuat Luhan bergetar. Desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan yang sedikit membengkak.

Kris akhirnya membuka T-shirt Luhan, menampilkan tubuh porselen Luhan yang tanpa celah itu. Tatapan sayu Luhan membuat akal sehat Kris berhenti berfungsi. Ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi saat Luhan menggeliat sambil menyebut namanya berkali-kali. Sedikit tak sabar Kris membuka celana Luhan dan menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Kumohon Kris." ucap Luhan yang kemudian dibalas sebuah belaian singkat di pipinya.

Malam ini mereka berdua saling menikmati satu sama lain dan begitu menginginkan satu sama lain. Tak ada logika yang mengendalikan mereka saat ini. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah kenikmatan memabukkan di saat mereka melebur menjadi satu kesatuan. Namun sesuatu yang harus diingat Luhan kembali, tak ada cinta di hati Kris untuknya. Perasaan Luhan untuk Kris hanyalah sepihak dan tak mungkin terbalaskan.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini Kris sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Pagi ini juga ia harus melupakan semua perasaannya pada Kris, seperti janjinya tadi malam. Meskipun ia tahu ini adalah hal yang susah, namun ia tahu inilah yang terbaik.

Siang ini rumah Kris resmi dijual. Itu membuatnya harus segera berkemas dan mulai mencari tempat tinggal baru dan pekerjaan baru. Saat ia meninggalkan rumah Kris, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang akan pergi sekolah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Mencari tempat tinggal baru." jawab Luhan dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tinggal saja di rumahku!" ucap Sehun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jangan gila tuan muda Oh!"

"Tidak, aku serius dengan ini. Sebaiknya kuantar kau masuk ke dalam." tanpa pikir panjang (lagi) Sehun segera meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya dengan sedikit paksaan ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Taruh saja barangmu di kamarku, di rumahku hanya ada satu kamar. Nanti saja kau bereskan semuanya, istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan pulang nanti sore. Sampai jumpa." ucap Sehun panjang lebar saat berhasil membawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Luhan yang tadi sempat ingin mengelak namun segera ia urungkan niatnya karena anak laki-laki yang sedang dihadapinya kali ini begitu keras kepala. Setidaknya ambil positifnya kan, ia mendapat tempat tinggal gratis.

Saat Sehun sudah berangkat Sekolah, Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Masih terasa sampai saat ini sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Kris. Masih terngiang suara Kris saat menyebut namanya begitu lembut. Betapa ia begitu mencintai pria brengsek itu.

"Kumohon beri aku kekuatan untuk melupakannya." bisik Luhan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

* * *

.

Saat di sekolah Sehun selalu menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat siapapun heran. Sehun tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk tak tersenyum pagi ini. Ia begitu bahagia mengingat Luhan, orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati kini tinggal di rumahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tak biasanya kau ceria seperti ini." tanya Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana caranya ada di hadapan Sehun saat ini.

"Tak ada, hanya sesuatu yang membuatku senang pagi ini." jawab Sehun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ambigu.

"Dengan siapa?" Sehunpun malah berbalik tanya saat menyadari pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak jelas.

"Dia! Si XL!"

"Jika kau membicarakan tentang ukuran baju, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali Park Chanyeol." Chanyeolpun akhirnya menepuk keningnya, berkali-kali sampai muncul tanda merah di keningnya.

"Maksudku dia, Xi Luhan, pemuda panggilan itu. Kau ini payah!" bisik Chanyeol yang kemudian menepuk kepala Sehun sedikit keras.

"Hei jangan salahkan aku! Kau sendiri yang berbicara tidak jelas!" amuk Sehun sambil membalas menepuk kepala Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana ceritanya? Enak kan bercinta dengan pria?" suara Chanyeol kembali di pelankan.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengannya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia itu kalau sudah di ranjang sangat sangat panas. Aku menyukainya saat ia memejamkan mata dan meneriakkan namaku. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau tidak menidurinya?" Sehunpun tersenyum lembut dan tatapannya begitu hangat saat membayangkan sosok indah itu.

"Aku mencintainya."

"Jangan bodoh! Maksudku, dia itu hanya seorang gigolo, dia terlahir hanya untuk dinikmati. Masa kau mencintainya sih? Itu memalukan Sehun!" sergah Chanyeol yang terkejutnya bukan main.

"Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan. Aku tak perduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki, sekalipun ia gigolo atau penari striptis aku tak perduli. Yang aku tau cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan. Ya, cinta tidak mengenal batasan. Kurasa." sebenarnya Sehun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Chanyeolpun akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sehun sangat tidak perduli jika Chanyeol akan membencinya karena mencintai seorang lelaki panggilan. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, Sehun tak perduli latar belakang orang yang ia cintai. Karena cinta tidak mengenal batasan ataupun kasta. Dan kutambahkan satu lagi, semua cinta itu tak salah.

.

* * *

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sehun saat masuk ke Rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban. Saat Sehun melewati ruang tengah, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan tidur di sofa.

"Dasar bodoh." Sehun akhirnya menggendong tubuh ringan Luhan ke kamarnya dengan bridal style. Dalam posisi seperti itu Sehun dapat leluasa menatap wajah tenuh Luhan yang begitu damai saat tidur.

Tiba-tiba Luhan sedikit bergerak, kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. "AAA!" teriak Luhan yang terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang di hadapannya dan alhasil (karena ia bergerak dengan panik saat digendong tadi) Luhanpun jatuh dari gendongan Sehun.

"Aduh.." pekik Luhan sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit. Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun kembali membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya secara tiba-tiba. Otomatis Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun agar tak jatuh kembali. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, "Em.. Aku bisa sendiri. Tak perlu digendong." ucap Luhan sedikit gugup sambil mencoba turun dari gendongan Sehun secara perlahan. Namun Sehun malah mengeratkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu." Sehun menatap Luhan begitu lekat. Entah menggunakan sihir apa, Luhanpun akhirnya menurut. Namun sedari tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang menggendongnya.

"Ini kamarku." kata Sehun sambil melepaskan gendongannya dengan perlahan yang membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya saat menatap Sehun. "B-baiklah.."

"Istirahatlah lagi..!" perintah Sehun yang kemudian ia berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehunpun menoleh.

"Terimakasih." lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sehun hanya membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyumannya yang begitu hangat kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya agar Luhan dapat beristirahat lagi. Setelah itu Sehun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat turun dari lantai dua.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Papih Hun : APA-APAAN INI?! MASA LULU-HYUNG BERCINTA DENGAN KRIS-GE?! *cekek piglaty*

Piglaty : i-itu cuma acting pah! lepasin ga! aku aduin mamah biar papah ngga dikasih jatah satu tahun, SATU. TAHUN. HAHA!

papih hun : *ngelepasin*

mamih han : benar, lagi pula itu hanya acting sehun. tak perlu mencekik anak kita segala dong. *peluk piglaty*

piglaty : *tersenyum penuh kemenangan*

Om kris : lagi pula aku masih punya Tao kok, ya kan tao?

tante tao : *peluk kris dengan manja*

piglaty : om sama tante pergi sanah! papah sama mamah mau bikin adek buat piglaty.

om kris : nih bocah

*taoris pergi*

piglaty : MAH! bikinin adek kali ini! tapi harus jadi! masa iya dari dulu bikin adek ngga jadi-jadi. piglaty kan bosen nonton video mesum kalian sendirian. ntar kalo punya adek piglaty ada temen buat lihat.

papah & mamah : anak mesum!

.

.

REVIEW SEPERTI BIASA, maaf kurang memuaskan. ini udah mentok loh *nangis*


End file.
